Smoke
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Aaron/Adam. Set after the episode Aaron attempts to kill himself. Can Adam make him feel better? Slash, kissy. Emmerdale 2010.


**Title**: Smoke  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Emmerdale (Hell yeah, bitches!)  
**Characters: **Aaron/Adam  
**Words:** 1,049  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own and never will. Written for my own enjoyment J  
**Summary:** Set after Aaron tries to kill himself, but before I have seen the next episode! So, things will be wrong, etc! Dedicated to Lola and Hari (Celuthea) :D Written in part of a fic-exchange for the love of Aaron/Adam!

Smoke

Everything was dark. Aaron didn't mind so much. At least it meant he could escape.

* * *

At some point, he thinks he can hear someone saying his name, squeezing his hand, but he isn't sure if he is dreaming or dead.

* * *

He wakes at some point to see Adam and he wonders if this is heaven. Then, he wonders briefly why Adam would be in heaven and his world turns black again.

* * *

Adam sits by Aaron's bed for two days before the other wakes up. It's nearly nine in the evening. Paddy and Chaz are asleep and Aaron shifts in his bed. 'Hm?'

'Aaron? Aaron, wake up.' Adam gets to his feet and moves, shaking his shoulder gently.

'Hm? Adam,' Aaron murmurs, still not opening his eyes. 'I'm dead?'

'No, you bloody idiot,' Adam scowls, punching his shoulder. 'What were you thinking?! You tried to... why would you try to...?' He has to swallow back the tears he's been holding in since they dragged his unconscious body from the garage. 'You prat!'

Aaron opens his eyes for a moment, then squeezes them shut again. 'Why did you take me out of there?'

Adam gapes at him. 'Wha-? Why the hell did you do it?!'

'I'm not gay,' he mumbles. Adam exhales heavily, hands on hips and shakes his head.

'You didn't have to kill yourself. Or try to anyway. Your mum was in tears! Jesus!'

Aaron says nothing for a few minutes and Adam sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pauses and then reaches out, touching the back of Aaron's hand lightly.

Aaron jerks away, sitting upright. 'Don't do that,' he snaps. Adam withdraws his hand, swallowing hard.

'I almost lost you,' he murmurs. Aaron scowls.

'You never had me, mate.'

Adam gets to his feet so he's towering over Aaron and for a moment, it looks like he wants to punch him again. Aaron meets his glare. Adam shakes his head.

'Stop fighting it,' he growls. Aaron raises an eyebrow.

'Fighting what?'

'This! You! You're in denial!'

Aaron shakes his head, but there are tears in his eyes and he looks away. 'Just leave me alone.'

'I can't! You're my best friend.'

'Yeah, and that's all I'll ever be,' Aaron says.

* * *

Aaron and Adam don't speak to each other for another three days; Aaron is taken to the hospital, but thankfully, he is fine and has no lasting injuries.

Thankfully.

Marlon hasn't said anything about Aaron being… y'know. And Aaron is thankful for this because Marlon shouldn't even know! No one should know!

It's a long three days because Aaron can't do anything without being looked at, whispered about and if they're not doing that, they are telling him not to do too much work.

Fucking idiots. He's fine. He just wants to be alone.

* * *

Adam has had enough of the sulking. He's had enough of staying awake over Aaron and he's had enough of itching to pick up the phone and just give him a call.

It's midnight when he shows up at the King's house; ever since Chaz moved Aaron to live with her and Carl , Paddy has been skulking around the village, looking thoroughly depressed. He blames himself for Aaron's suicide attempt and looks just as bad as Adam feels.

The moon shines from behind the clouds as Adam grabs a handful of gravel and throws it at the top window. After a moment, the light flickers on. Then, Aaron appears; he's topless, as far as Adam can see, the moonlight making Aaron glow silver.

His features seem to harden when he sees Adam and opens the window.

'Go home.'

'No, mate. Just wait!' Adam says quickly as Aaron goes to shut the window again. Aaron lets out an impatient sigh.

'What?'

'Just.... Let me in.'

There's another moment's hesitation where Adam fears he will shut the window again and Aaron seriously contemplates doing so. And finally, he exhales. 'Fine.' He closes the window and disappears.

A few moments later, a key turns in the lock and the front door is pulled open. Aaron stands there in boxers and socks, looking more pale and gaunt after what had happened. Adam approaches and the two move into the house without another word. Aaron leads him up the stairs and shuts the bedroom door.

It's silent. Adam is almost used to the silence now, but that doesn't mean he likes it. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, and then looks up. 'If you... if you wanted...' Adam stumbles on his words and Aaron frowns at him.

'If I what?'

'If you wanted, you could kiss me again?'

It's silent again. Aaron stares at him, hard. 'But, you're not gay. Are you taking the piss? I... I hate being who I am, being what I am, but its okay for you, isn't it?'

'No, no I wasn't taking the piss, mate,' Adam says, getting to his feet. 'I...' he pauses, exhales, braces himself. 'I keep thinking about what it would have been like if I'd let you kiss me back in the car. If I'd have been there for you when you tried to kill yourself. If you'd tried at all.'

Aaron is still staring. Adam clears his throat, awkwardly. 'I'm sorry I pushed you away, mate. I really am-'

His words are cut off when Aaron strides forward, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the wall. For a moment, Adam fears that he's going to get a punch, but then Aaron's lips are roughly on his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Adam is still for a moment, before he sinks into the kiss and Aaron is pushing up his shirt, hands pressing against the heated flesh of his stomach, fingers ghosting across his abs.

Adam shivers beneath him; they were practically dry-fucking each other against the wall, panting, kissing each other hard.

Finally, Adam pushes him away a little, forehead's pressed together. 'I don't... I can't...' he murmurs and Aaron nods in understanding.

'I can wait,' he breathes and then gives him a second, sweeter, lingering kiss. 'Stay with me. I hate being alone.'

Adam nods, reaching up to pull the other man closer, breathing in his musky, vanilla smell. 'I'll always stay, mate. Always.'


End file.
